


时差综合征

by Hukkm



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Desmond Miles Lives, Fluff, M/M, Phone Sex, 傻黄甜, 复活同居！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hukkm/pseuds/Hukkm
Summary: 今天是出差的肖恩离开戴斯蒙的第七天。
Relationships: Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles
Kudos: 6





	时差综合征

**Author's Note:**

> 是邪总&27本子的g文！我写得很开心，希望也能甜到你。

他的手指得了强迫症，一遍遍擦着没有点亮的屏幕，天还没亮透，窗外喑哑的路灯是微不足道的光源。眼睛心虚地移开半晌，又不甘心地瞥回去，像心脏一样的指示灯还是没有闪烁起来，连捎着他本人的心跳也沉了下去，屏幕上影影绰绰地落下半边脸的倒影。

戴斯蒙抬头看看墙上的挂钟，十一月刚过不久，分针时针摆出一个逼仄的角度，平常这时候他会起床晨跑。他不用带早餐回来，因为有个一夜没睡的家伙总会在他回来之前把一切都准备好——两份的，当然。

然而现在他一个人闷着脑袋把自己卷在温暖的被窝里，通常这个被窝里会卷着两个人。离他们约定的时间已经过去半个小时了，一向准时得像老式报时鸟一样的英国人从来不会忘记打电话给他。

晨曦的微光染红了布鲁克林的半面天空，阳光流转，云朵轻薄，一切静谧而美好。在这片静谧美好中，戴斯蒙身边的手机突然像催命一样震动起来，他吓了一跳差点把手机扔出去，拿起来一看男友的名字赫然映入眼帘，他闭上眼睛摁下绿色的接听键。

“抱歉，刚刚在处理些事……”疲惫的声音，戴斯蒙能够在脑海里轻易描绘出他精疲力竭的神情。“刚刚结束个数据分析，盖文催得紧。”

戴斯蒙把责怪在嘴里反复咀嚼，最终还是吞了下去，说到底他也不是喜欢斤斤计较的人，况且守在手机边上等电话这件事说出来太像刚刚谈恋爱的小姑娘，并不光彩。

两个人心不在焉地聊了一会，肖恩提到他们去了一家久负盛名的小店吃蛋包饭，然而米饭调料太咸又有他最讨厌的洋葱，除了拍视频发ins以外的体验均极差，唯一的收获是目睹了老板烹饪的全过程之后他可以回来尝试自己做。戴斯蒙幸灾乐祸地笑起来，言下之意是男朋友不带他去吃美食活该踩雷。但有一说一，肖恩的手艺是他们早在蒙特里久尼就领教过的，饱受刻板印象毒害的戴斯蒙赌咒发誓吃一口英国人做的菜他就跳楼（不带信仰的那种），但吃了第一顿之后他便当场戒掉了25年的垃圾食品瘾，天天缠着肖恩给他们做饭，他甚至狗腿地劝肖恩以后在刺客组织混不下去了可以去编菜谱，“女王一定会给你发勋章的。”他讪讪地笑，英国人白了他一眼懒得理他。他们交往之后有次他也提起这个话题，肖恩只是轻描淡写一句“祖母教的，祖传秘方不外传”把他怼得没话说，然后他又厚着脸皮问他“那我算不算外人呀？”顶着一头乱毛的英国人又白了他一眼。戴斯蒙顿时觉得委屈，怎么谈不谈恋爱都这态度，老子不谈了。刚想甩手走人又被捞回来。“尝尝这个有没有太甜。”肖恩说着，一勺甜青豆泥糊了他满嘴，用的力道不轻但好歹没把他噎死，戴斯蒙吧唧着嘴，像个傻子一样笑着说好吃，肖恩于是关了炉灶，出门的时候还不忘在他屁股上捏一把。

有时候戴斯蒙自己都会奇怪，他们两个人是怎么在这种奇怪的相处模式里生存下来——不仅生存下来，甚至还甘之若饴呢？他们之间有太多的未解之谜，多到他们自己都不知道要用几辈子来揭开谜底。就比如现在，电话一头是敲着键盘的噼噼啪啪和咖啡杯偶尔拿起放下时候的叮哐声，另一头则是想入非非走神到第一文明时代的轻缓呼吸。他们都等着对方来打破沉默——

“戴斯蒙。”

“肖恩。”

然后他们一起打破了沉默。现实啊，有时候就是这么狗血。

肖恩在另一头装模作样地说了句“after you”，戴斯蒙也不跟他客气。“我今天又要自己做早饭了。”一半随意，一半有心，这也是他们默认的调情的一种。

“别把自己毒死了。”一半关怀，一半真切——他从来没怀疑过自己男朋友在把别人气疯这一点上惊人的天赋。电话那头传来人靠上椅背的声音，“戴斯蒙，东京是个好地方，等我忙完这个任务你可以过来，我们待几天再回去。”

自从肖恩开始出外勤——应该说是“去出外勤的地方帮他们维护网络之类的东西”，他几乎跑遍了大半个地球，要放在十年前估计肖恩本人都会惊讶得下巴脱臼。戴斯蒙已经能够想象老爹气急败坏指责他们又在浪费时间的样子了，这次他没有故意忍住，声音里带上了笑意。“好啊，成交。”他永远难忘那些日本小吃的滋味，光是想想就馋涎欲滴，这是戴斯蒙·迈尔斯菜谱上唯一比肖恩·黑斯廷斯精选套餐排名更高的菜肴。

墙上挂钟的指针不知不觉偏转成了更为笔直的角度，过早上七点了。平常这时候，昼夜颠倒的英国男人会把锅碗瓢盆丢进洗碗机，收拾妥当洗澡睡觉——尽管戴斯蒙每天打卡上班一样批评他的生物钟，肖恩只是无所谓地耸耸肩：黑夜才是黑客的朋友。当然考虑到他负责的是全球刺客的联络协调，戴斯蒙也没兴趣多说他，只是挑几件顺眼的衣服丢进浴室给他，兴致好的时候他用眼神把通身一丝不挂的英国人的漂亮身材从头到脚舔一遍，结局他们要不是一起跳进浴缸，要不就是其中一个被按在墙上从里到外操了个遍。

戴斯蒙不禁口干舌燥起来。“肖恩。”他喊了声，却不知道怎么接下去。干，他心里骂自己不争气，这不是第一次，也绝对不会是最后一次，但就像每个早上升起的太阳都是同一个，每次翘起的老二都是同一根，但是每一日都是截然不同的体验。

“嗯？”那边打字的声音顿了顿，戴斯蒙张了张嘴，终究没发出声来。

鸡儿决定脑袋的时候谁还顾得上涵养礼数，但是真的要擦枪走火了，他又认认真真害起羞来，虚伪啊虚伪。尴尬的沉默中，那边的打字声彻底停了下来，戴斯蒙保证有那么一秒钟他真的怀疑当年词条里那些针对他智商的冷嘲热讽并非空穴来风。

这时候他耳边传来轻不可闻的叹息，“戴斯蒙，你到底想要什么？”肖恩的声音听起来很诚恳，不至于让他难堪。他深谙欲擒故纵的把戏。

“……我们已经有三天没见了，你他妈觉得我在想什么。”

不在沉默中爆发，就在沉默中憋死，戴斯蒙显然明白自己应该选择哪个。勃起一半的阴茎无声地顶着他的底裤，让他的声音听起来不可避免地急色，有时候他真觉得自己的老二比自己本人更乐于听见那把辣得不行的声音。叛徒，他心里忿忿地骂道。

“我不知道，戴斯蒙。”好，那把声音又演起来了。现实生活里强势的人在床上也必然强势，只是谁愿意让步的问题，肖恩要玩戴斯蒙也乐意配合，算不上什么见不得人的小秘密，情趣而已。那边欠揍的声音又响起来：“如果你想要什么，你得说出来，宝贝。”

戴斯蒙吃这套吗？他太吃这套了。那个男人知道他的软肋，几句话就能把他治的服服帖帖。他的老二顶得更欢了，戴斯蒙几乎可以看见肖恩好整以暇的玩味表情。妈的，如果现在他在自己面前的话他早就抓着领子亲上去了，哪来那么多破事？

肖恩耐得住忍得了，戴斯蒙从来不行，这是镌刻进人格的脾性，不管是工作台、厨房里、饭桌边还是床上，他们永远一个像水一个似火，水能灭火，火也能烤干水，他们就是彼此命中的克星。

“肖恩。”戴斯蒙知道自己在脸红，这不是什么光明正大的事，让他脑子里想想不要紧，真要说出来，一个单词还得在舌尖上转三圈，“我……我想你——我想要你。”

那边毫不掩饰地深吸口气，再开口的时候声音听起来有些促狭。“我猜……我没法拒绝对吗？”

“肖恩！”

“嘘——”

肖恩那边虽然是独立的寝室，但是不论如何临时安全屋的隔音终究好不到哪里去，戴斯蒙是心知肚明的。

“很好。那我猜，你现在躺在床上——你穿着什么衣服？”

戴斯蒙翻了个身，把身上的被子捋到一边，他要烧起来了，但不是痛，是痒，是瘾，是飞蛾扑火，就算灼骨焚身，他也是心甘情愿的。

“你觉得我穿着什么衣服？”

他的声音带上了点说不清道不明的粘稠，他是性急的，可不代表他不懂得温吞的技巧。地球另一边的夜还长，而他窗口的晨风又柔得刚刚好，像情人的眼眸，又像春天的吻。

“我不知道，戴斯蒙，但如果我在你边上现在你应该什么都不会穿。”

“肖恩——”戴斯蒙几乎是无意识地唤了他的名字，身体跟声音都低软下来，“我穿着你的衬衫——我一会儿洗干净。”反正不是第一次弄脏了，他们都没有洁癖。

那边的呼吸如愿以偿地粗重起来，戴斯蒙听见了裤链拉开的声音。他埋进袖口放纵地吸了口气，“——天，就跟你闻起来一模一样。”那个男人闻起来像海，又有点像伦敦的阴雨，恼人吗？但戴斯蒙喜欢啊。

“如果你还感兴趣的话，”戴斯蒙继续说着，太阳升起来了，连捎着风都沾染上了甜腻的味道，“我还穿着内裤，黑色的那条，紧身的。”对付没羞没躁的人就得用更不要脸的方法，“当然，如果你愿意听的话，我也可以给你描述一下我现在有多硬。”

“噢，天。”电话那头只有起伏的呼吸声，算不上平稳，但也不至于慌乱。今天的英国人格外地有耐心。戴斯蒙再也忍不住了，他的叛徒小兄弟精神奕奕地杵在那儿，就像那些刚加入刺客组织的新人一样，对黑斯廷斯先生的指示言听计从。

“怎么了，肖恩？”他的声音有些挣扎，老二撑着紧身的底裤，每个轻微的动作都会让粗糙的布料摩过茎身和前端，激起触电般的战栗。他管不住鼻子漏出来的声音，细小的一束束电火花钻进话筒的小孔在地球的另一头炸开，“还是说你乐意让我这样硬上一整天？”

“当然不，戴斯蒙，你在摸自己吗？”

“老天。”戴斯蒙的手停在胸口，轻轻喘着气，肖恩说的每个单词现在听起来都很色情，“还没，但快了，告诉我该做什么，肖恩，教我。”

“你这个性急的家伙……”肖恩的气息有些不稳，“如你所愿。”

戴斯蒙下身一抽，汩汩地流出一股前液。

“如果我在你身边，我会吻你，舌头和牙齿，你嘴里有烟草和咖啡的味道，你知道那有多性感吗？当然，我的手也不会闲着，从胸开始——”

衬衫是敞开的，戴斯蒙平躺在床上轻喘着，他的指尖开始描摹胸肌的轮廓。

“我会玩弄你的乳头，只要轻轻捏揉它们就会像小荡妇一样立起来，跟你一样戴斯蒙——让人忍不住舔上去，啜吸到你一边喘气一边骂我，天啊。”

戴斯蒙从嘴里抽出手指，口水濡湿的手指在自己敏感的乳首划着圈。“肖恩……”他确实讨厌肖恩床上的一些小癖好，但也无心反抗，骂他是因为他拖时间，戴斯蒙就喜欢不分青红皂白地干上一炮，眼下他被欢叫着奔向小腹的热流逼疯了，只能从齿缝里挤出一句，“快点！”

“老天，戴斯蒙，我说过你别用那种声音叫我名字吗……”肖恩的声音哑得可怕，他也不好过，“要是我射了我就挂电话了。”

“操你，肖恩！”戴斯蒙几乎嘶吼起来，手指沿着腹肌的沟壑一路来到小腹，他的阴茎涨得发痛，它已经有将近一个小时没受照顾了，现在它吐出的浊液早就浸湿了内裤，由内而外的压力和流窜的神经电噼啪作响，几近可闻。

“别急，戴斯，你想要的我迟早会给你……现在我隔着内裤舔你的老二，它已经翘起来了，又硬又直，是它最漂亮的样子。你的前液是腥的，荷尔蒙和情欲的味道，噢戴斯蒙，看看你现在的样子……”

戴斯蒙隔着布料覆上自己的阴茎，几乎用尽了自制力才不至于在触碰的一瞬间射出来。“肖……肖恩，”他口齿不清地说着，“你在想着我吗，你在想着我自慰吗？”

“当然，一周没见面的人又不止你一个，戴斯——操，你根本不知道我他妈有多想你。”

戴斯蒙不想再确认什么，他的脑子被精虫咬得发涨，畅快淋漓的神经电几乎将他吞吃入腹，“摸我，肖恩。”

“我在摸你，戴斯……你的全身，每一块肌肉，每一寸皮肤，我爱你的一切，有时候你固执得要死，有时候你会求我，我的手指划过那些我烂熟于心的敏感带的时候你甚至会尖叫——噢，戴斯，你就是这样把我逼疯的。”

“天啊，我的老二已经湿得无可救药了，肖恩，它哭得像个该死的小姑娘，”现在说这些根本不是正常的流程，“拜托了，请你——”

“脱下来，全脱下来，戴斯，够了。”

戴斯蒙近乎撕扯地拉下底裤，疼痛揉杂着快乐，最终汇合成欲望的洪流，他脑袋里有千万个声音在叫嚣，但他永远知道肖恩的声音在哪个方向。他伸手去拿床头柜上的润滑油。

“戴斯，”肖恩喘了口气，“如果我在你身边，现在我已经含上了你的阴茎，用我的舌头一寸寸舔过每一个皱褶，用你最喜欢的方式吸你。如果我兴致好，我甚至会用上一点牙齿——别装得你不喜欢这些小伎俩，你的身体热得烫手，如果我抬起头来，你还会抓着我头发把我按下去——我想念你的味道，戴斯蒙。”

“我也是……”戴斯蒙沾满粘稠液体的手指上下撸动着，丝毫不掩饰喉头餍足的喟叹。肖恩喜欢听他叫，大约这是征服欲强盛的人不约而同的嗜好。

“我会把你吹得魂不守舍，到你承受不了全身的震颤，你会不自觉地顶我的喉咙——天，你可真粗暴。但这时候我会停下来，没错，停下来，就算你哭着求我我也不会让你射在我嘴里。”

戴斯蒙喘出一声抗拒的闷哼，他不会哭着求他，他会在他身上掐出深深浅浅的印子，会咬破他的嘴唇，他什么都会干，但是现在，他却鬼使神差地停下了手中的动作。

“你已经把我逼疯了，戴斯，现在该轮到你也尝尝这种滋味了。我会吻你，把你的咒骂咽下去吞进肚子里，你的吻粗暴又不耐烦，但老天，我他妈爱死你这时候的表情了，我简直愿意为你付出一切。”

“太俗了，肖恩。”

男人床上的话不能信，戴斯蒙脑子里尚且清醒的部分这样告诉他，而不甚清醒的部分则让他笑得像个白痴。

“你知道接下来是什么，对吧，戴斯蒙？”戴斯蒙再清楚不过了，“你想用什么？手指还是玩具？”

“手指。”他现在只想让自己身体的一部分替肖恩感受自己的身体，他想念他们的肌肤相亲，一点都不比那个男人少，他的声音、汗液、触碰、操弄，无一例外，通盘接受。他又倒了点润滑在手上。

“不错的选择。”

粘腻的手指伸进后穴的时候他吃痛地呻吟起来。“操，肖恩！”一时间他喘得气促，“我他妈要被你撕烂了……”他需要安抚来转移注意力，“我想念你在我身体里冲撞的感觉，你总是那么蛮不讲理，我是说——在床上，他妈的，斯文败类，衣冠禽兽。”他的指节弯曲起来扩张着甬道，搅起一片湿热的水声。

“戴斯，看看你在床上的表情，那么贪得无厌，又那么勾人心魄，是你自找的。”肖恩的声音开始断断续续起来，呼吸深重，但听得出来他很享受。

他们对彼此的习性了如指掌，也只有在对方面前才会卸下心结、卸下衣裳、卸下一切该死的强加在他们身上的不属于他们的东西，变成最原始、最暴露、甚至最丑陋的模样——他们宁愿把这一切交托给对方保管一生，在对方身上身下颤抖和喘息，他们是彼此的乖戾和失态的唯一知情者，保险箱的钥匙有两把，里面锁着的是他们死后再也不会有人知道的过往。

“肖恩，操我。”

“我在这里，戴斯，我在操你。”

戴斯蒙又插进很手指，慢慢埋进湿热的后庭，来自四面八方的压力碾上他的手指，太热了，太紧了，就像是通往天堂的试炼之路。可以想象这条路曾经、以及将来会给肖恩的老二带来多少窒息的体验，他竟隐隐惺惺相惜起来。这时候他手指终于来到了天堂，神经刹那间迸出了火花，至乐的号角在他耳边吹响，他的脚背绷得发紧，手指在里面进进出出，动作愈加粗暴，呻吟也愈发失控起来。

“啊——肖恩，妈的，你、最好用你的东西填满我，让你抓着我的腰，让你啃咬我的脖子，直到明天留下青肿的痕迹——我也会、我也会，在别人看得见看不见的地方，让他妈的全世界都知道，谁他妈都没法把你从我身边带走——”

然后在那一瞬间，天地混沌在了一起，他眼前有火光和闪电，有奇异的符号和猩红的宇宙，有时间、有梦、有永恒。“要来了。”他恍然听见电话那头一声短促的尖叫，然后就是一股又一股咸腥的浊液喷薄而出。

之后的几十秒钟，时间和晨光仿佛都停滞了，戴斯蒙眼神迷离地躺在床上，手里还攥着手机。两头的呼吸清晰可闻，细小的鼻音透过电波纠缠在一起。该说的不该说的都说了，现在世界上所有人都坐上火箭飞到了天外，空落落的地面只剩他们两个了。

然后肖恩在那边笑一声：“感觉怎么样？”

“没有你操我来得好。”

“那当然了。”

戴斯蒙软绵绵嗤了一声，虽然他确实想念他的身体，他还想念那些指节分明的手指，那美好的眉眼，那触碰和抚摸，交合和冲撞，挑衅和调笑舔舐他的耳膜，沾染情欲的甜腻气息充斥他的鼻腔——这声音和味道融进了他血肉，沉甸甸地流到心里，塞满了、装不下了，再涌溢出来继续滋养他的身体。他呼吸一滞，心想发泄完了还满脑袋都装着这个人，大概是一辈子要跟这人纠缠不清了。

“戴斯蒙？”

“嗯？”他伸手去拿烟，下身还是一片粘腻的湿热，不舒服，但他并不急着清洗。

“……没什么，只是以为你睡着了。”

“我还没那么老，担心你自己去吧。”戴斯蒙吐出一口浑浊的烟，懊丧又认命地笑，他不羁了小半辈子，最终还是被拴在这人手里了。烟雾缭绕中他抬起头，离八点还有大半个小时。“快睡吧，过几天你可没那么多时间休息了。”他又添上一句，“等着被榨干吧。”


End file.
